The Blue Dragon
by shadowgrl94
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the team have finished a tough case. The team has a special surprise for the girls as did the girls had one for the boys. But were the boy and girls effected by it? New chapter up!
1. The men's surprise

It was New Years Eve and the NCIS team had just finished wrapping up a really tough case. The boys (Tim, Tony, and Jimmy) were off to Gibbs' residence under his order. The trio gave each other knowing looks. They couldn't wait for later that night. Just then, Director Shepard got off her cell-phone and beeped to her assistant's desk.

"Cynthia, please call up Officer David, Agent Lee, and Miss Scuito for me?"

"Yes director." Not too much longer, the three girls herded in.

"Thank you Cynthia. You can call it a day. I'll see you on Friday." She nodded silently before exiting, giving them their privacy. As the door banged shut Jenny stood from her chair, heading to a small closet.

"I have gotten these sent to me today with a note saying to be at the Blue Dragon at 11:45pm." Their boss took out a hanger with a dress hung on it. On the front there was a note card where "Michelle Lee" was written in a soft purple cursive. The agent eyed it curiously as it was handed to her along with a box. The older woman shrugged.

"I don't know what it is for! Let's get in them anyways." She gave out the rest of the hangers and boxes before undressing herself.

11:40 came around and a slightly nervous Jimmy Palmer scanned the area. There was a half drunken man singing very off key to a song he could not for the life of him recognize.

"Calm down Palmer. They'll be here." Gibbs sighed. He was wearing a tux with a light blue tie; he brushed back his silver hair. Jimmy looked away from the ex-marine's glare. Tony and Tim were across the table from them with their half empty beer bottles. They too were looking away from the man.

Tony was wearing a similar black tuxedo. The green tie he wore brought out the green in his hazel eyes. Tim, like the rest of them, was in a tux too. Instead of a traditional white dress shirt, it was red and his tie black. Jimmy had a rented tux since he thought he really wouldn't need one being a Medical examiner's assistant that is. Surprisingly, Gibbs had given him a purple silk tie.

11:42pm. Gibbs looked over at his boys. All three of them were obviously anxious. He set his glass of bourbon down, getting back their attention.

"I'm only doing this because we had a hell of a case. So there are no rules tonight. But when we get back to HQ you all _**better **_remember rule number 12." He growled; his icy blue eyes raking over the now wide-eyed men. McGee gulped.

"Yes Gibbs." They all mumbled in unison.

11:44pm. four beautifully dressed women entered the nearly full bar. Each of them searching the crowd for somebody they knew. A waitress scurried up to them.

"Director Shepard and company?" she asked. The red head gave her a reassuring smile.

"Right this way." They followed until stopping at a table where four handsomely dressed gentlemen now stood; their expressions making the women smile. Jenny Shepard was wearing a navy blue dress that ended mid-calf. It had a white sequenced V-neck to reveal some of her chest. It was perfect with her red hair half down in ringlets…just like in Paris thought Gibbs.

Michelle wore a dark purple dress, ending mid-thigh. Unlike the director's, the upper part of it was like a halter-top, showing the skin between her breasts and abs. The strapless stilettos on her feet gave her height to match Jenny and Ziva since she was the shortest. It took all Jimmy's might not to stride up and have his way with her right there.

Abby wore (can you guess it?) black. A cute black Chiffon dress that gave Abby curves she didn't even know she had. It covered up her front nicely but bared her back to display the cross tattoo there. It was instructed on her note-card that she not wear any jewelry and her hair to be down. Although much to her dismay she did what she was told. It took everyone's breath away. Especially McGee's who picked out the dress himself.

Last but not least was Ziva David. The silky, emerald green dress she wore made her olive skin glisten. Her dress was long, hovering over her ankles. There was a gap to her mid-thigh for her leg to snake out if she pleased. The dress was snug on her hips with a rhinestone in between her breasts to make the upper part ruffle slightly. Her dark brown hair was down, curly from being in a French braid all day. Tony couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Welcome Ladies." The four males announced. The girls couldn't help but giggle. The couples sat and chatted with each other. But there was a question burning inside the Israeli's mind that had to be answered.

"Not that I do not appreciate this surprise but why did you keep it under scraps?" she asked looking into her partners eyes. He patted her shoulder lightly.

"I think you mean 'under wraps' sweet cheeks." He chuckled. DiNozzo watched as her bottom lip pouted out a bit. Oh how he wanted to whisk her away and kiss those luscious lips of hers. The plan wasn't over yet though, he would have to wait.

"That does not answer my question Tony!" she whined. He sighed.

"Ziva, what is this place?" he questioned her. Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"It is a bar named 'The Blue Dragon'" Then he heard a squeal from across the table. It was Abby.

"It's a karaoke bar!" she exclaimed to the team. Gibbs shot her one of his half smiles. Before Ziva could question further, the microphone at the front stage made a terrible screech. This made the bar's crowd dull their conversations. A man in a blue dragon button up shirt held stood there.

"Happy New Years Eve everyone! It's 11:55pm and we had a special request from a group to sing tonight. Wow! It's a pretty long list of people." He announced. Abby, Ziva, Michelle, and Jenny glanced at their dates who gave guilty looks.

"Lets give a round of applause to; Jethro, Jimmy, Tony, Tim and their lovely ladies; Jenny, Michelle, Ziva, and Abby!" the crowd gave a polite applause as the four couples went up. The girls sat in fold up chairs next to their individual dates as directed. This should be interesting…

The music came on and the girls instantly recognized, blushing somewhat. The spotlight landed on Tony and Ziva.

Tony: I'm bringing sexy back

Ziva: Yeah

T: Them other boys donno how to act

Z: Yeah

T: I think your special, what's behind your back?

Z: …yeah?

T: So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

{Slap} {Grunt}

The spotlight changed to McGee and Abby as the audience let out a small laugh from the scene before them.

McGee: Dirty babe, you see the shackles baby I'm your slave.

Abby: Yeah

M: I'll let you whip me if I misbehave.

A: {giggle}

M: It's just that no one makes be feel this way.

{Whack!}

M: Ow! Abby!

The spotlight then turned to Palmer, Michelle and Jethro, Jenny.

Palmer: Come on girl.

Lee: Go ahead, be gone with it.

P: Come to the back.

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

Gibbs: VIP

Jenny: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: Drinks on me.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

P: Let me see what you're working with.

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

P: Look at those hips!

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: You make me smile.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: Go ahead child.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: and get your sexy on.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

P: Bring your sexy on.

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G, T, M, P: Bring your sexy on!

T: I'm bringing sexy back

Z: Yeah

T: Those mother F***ers donno how to act

Z: (purr) Yeah

T: Come let me make up for the thing you lack.

Z: Yeah

T: 'Cause you're burnin' up, I gotta get it fast.

Z: (licks upper lip) Yeah

McGee: Dirty babe, you see the shackles baby I'm your slave.

Abby: Yeah

M: I'll let you whip me if I misbehave.

A: {giggle}

M: It's just that no one makes be feel this way.

{Whack!}

M: Ouch!

Palmer: Come on girl.

Lee: Go ahead, be gone with it.

P: Come to the back.

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

Gibbs: VIP

Jenny: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: Drinks on me.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

P: Let me see what you're working with.

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

P: Look at those hips!

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: You make me smile.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: Go ahead child.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: and get your sexy on.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

P: Bring your sexy on.

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

T: I'm bringing sexy back

Z: Yeah

T: You mother f***ers watch how I attack.

Z: (purr)

T: If that's your girl you better watch your back.

Z: Yeah

T: Cause she'll burn up for me and that's a fact.

Z: …Yeah

P: Come here girl

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

P: Come to the back.

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

T: VIP

Z: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: Drinks on me.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

T: Let me see what you're working with.

Z: Go ahead, be gone with it.

M: Look at those hips!

A: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: Go ahead child.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

P: And bring your sexy on.

L: Go ahead, be gone with it.

G: Bring your sexy on.

J: Go ahead, be gone with it.

All: Get your sexy on!

The crowd was silently in awe. The host clapping broke the revere and brought everyone back to life in an uproar of applause.

**Author's Note**: Encore? Review me for what you think the girl's should sing.


	2. The women's choice

The bar crowd was still applauding as the host picked up the microphone.

"Wasn't that amazing? How about an encore?" he boomed. The audience clapped again in reply. He nodded.

"So ladies would you like a turn?" he asked, turning to face the four women. Jenny, Ziva, Abby, and Michelle stood to huddle with each other. After about a minute of quiet murmuring they complied.

"Sit." They commanded their men. Shrugging to each other, the men did as they were told. Abby skidded over gleefully to the blue dragon shirt man and whispered the song they were to sing. He chuckled.

"Ladies and gentleman give it up for Jenny, Ziva, Michelle, and Abby!"

The music started and Tony, McGee, and Jimmy let out small groans. They knew the song. Of course the older man didn't he wasn't a fan of this kind of music. The spotlight fell on Ziva and Tony. Her hand was placed lightly on his shoulder, her leg peeking out of her dress.

Ziva: It's getting later baby, and I'm getting curious. Nobody's looking at us, I feel delirious. Because the beats gonna chase my body. Shaking aside my bones and you pushing all my buttons, taking me out of my zone.

Tony: (staring at Ziva's naked leg) yeah…

The spotlight then changed to Michelle and Palmer. Michelle was leaning on the side of Palmer's chair, watching him shiver.

Michelle: The way you stare, starts a fire in me. Come up to my room you sexy little thing and lets play a game. I won't be a tease. I'll show you the boom, my sexy little thing.

Palmer: (gulp)

Ziva: I wish you would push up on me.

Michelle: I wish you would push up on me.

Z: I wish you would light me up and say you want me.

M: Push up on me.

Z: I wish you would push up on me.

M: I wish you would push up one me.

Z: I wish you would light me up and say you want me.

M: Push up on me.

Now it was Jenny and Jethro's turn for the spotlight. Jenny was behind her man's chair, playing coyly with his hair, neck, and tux.

Jenny: I know many guys like you, extremely confident. You got so much flavor like you're the perfect man. You wanna make me chase you like it's a compliment. But let's get right down to it. I can be the girl that can break you down.

Jethro: mmm

Michelle: They way you stare, starts a fire in me. Come up to my room you sexy little thing and lets play a game. I won't be a tease. I'll show you the boom, my sexy little thing.

Palmer: (gulp)

Jenny: I wish you would push up on me.

Michelle: I wish you would push up on me.

Ziva: I wish you would light me up and say you want me.

Jenny: Push up on me.

Michelle: I wish you would push up one me.

Jenny: I wish you would push up on me.

Ziva: I wish you would light me up and say you want me.

Jenny: Push up on me.

Finally the light went on Abby and McGee. Abby was sitting on McGee's lap, a sly grin on her face. Tim was blushing madly. Looking like he would faint at any moment for her being on him. She stood up to sing.

Abby: I wanna see you move it. Show me; show me how you move it. You really got me on it, I must confess.

McGee: confess?

Abby: Baby there isn't anything to it. Baby, who do you think you're fooling? You want to get me out of my dress.

The crowd chuckled as they saw McGee's face turn even redder than before.

Michelle: They way you stare, starts a fire in me. Come up to my room you sexy little thing and lets play a game. I won't be a tease. I'll show you the boom, my sexy little thing.

Palmer: (gulp)

Abby: I wish you would push up on me.

Jenny: I wish you would push up on me.

Ziva: I wish you would light me up and say you want me.

Michelle: Push up on me.

Abby: I wish you would push up on me.

Jenny: I wish you would push up on me.

Ziva: I wish you would light me up and say you want me.

All girls: Push up on me.

Once again the audience went into frenzy. All eight of the singers got off stage in a hurry.

"Woo! That was spectacular! Next we have in this top hat the name of every single performer from tonight's events." He displayed the top hate filled with little white pieces of paper. He took out two. "And the lucky performers are…"

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I got so many from the last chapter! Review me of who you want to sing this time.


	3. Promiscuous

"…Tony and Ziva!" The couple looked at each other in surprise before bounding onto the stage once again. Both of them took a single microphone, standing face to face. Then the music started.

Ziva: (one hand on hip) Am I throwing you off?

Tony: Nope! (Grin)

Z: (rolled her eyes) did not think so…

Tony started circling around the Israeli assassin.

Tony: How you doin' young lady? The feeling you gave me really drives me crazy. You don't have a player on your trunk. I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke.

Ziva swiveled around to look at him.

Z: If you're looking for a girl that will treat you right. If your looking for her in the daytime, in the light.

T: You might be the type if I play my cards right. I'll find out by the end of the night.

He took the chance to get closer to her, moving to the rhythm flirtatiously. Ever on her guard, Ziva stepped back. She crossed her arm over the other.

Z: You expect me to just let you hit it. But will you respect me if you get it?

Tony glided up again, his chest lightly touching her arm. He was enjoying this because right it front of the team, without them realizing, he's telling her how he feels.

T: All I can do is try. Gimme one chance! What's the problem? I don't see a ring on your hand. I'll be the first to admit it. I'm curious about you. You seem so innocent.

Ziva looked to the man serenading to her and smiled.

Z: You want to get into my world? Get lost in it? Boy, I am tired of running. Let's walk for a minute.

Tony puts his hand in hers.

T: Promiscuous girl, where ever you are. I'm all alone and it's you that I want.

Ziva presses their intertwined hands to her cheek.

Z: Promiscuous boy, you already know that I am all yours. What are you waiting for?

T: Promiscuous girl, your teasing me. You know what I want and I got what you need.

Z: Promiscuous boy, lets get to the point. We are on a roll. You ready?

She reluctantly releases her hand and steps back as if checking him out.

Z: Roses are red. Some diamonds are blue. Chivalry is dead but you are still kind of cute.

Tony puts on his infamous DiNozzo grin.

T: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you. Where are you at? Do you mind if I come through?

He stood there frozen as she sends him a wink. He realizes he's blushing.

Z: I'm out of this world. Come with me to my planet. Get you on my level. Do you think you can handle it?

Pride takes over the Italian man, putting up his player persona once again.

T: They call me Tony. I'm from this town. Recognize the game. I'm a lay mine down.

Ziva rolls her eyes once again.

Z: I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. But if I get lonely I will need your help oh. Pay attention to me. I don't talk for my health.

Tony brushes he hand across her face though letting it stay there.

T: I want you on my team.

Ziva looks away will a sad pout.

Z: So does everyone else.

He directs her by the chin to look at him.

T: Baby, we can keep it low. Let your guard down. Nobody's gonna know. If your with it girl, I know a place we can go.

T: Promiscuous girl, where ever you are. I'm all alone and it's you that I want.

(She got closer to him)

Z: Promiscuous boy, you already know that I am all yours. What are you waiting for?

T: Promiscuous girl, your teasing me. You know what I want and I got what you need.

Z: Promiscuous boy, lets get to the point. We are on a roll. You ready?

(Looking into each other's eyes)

T: Don't be mad, don't get mean.

Z: Don't get mad, don't get mean.

T: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean.

Z: Don't get mad, don't get mean.

She turns to leave. She doesn't think she can make it through the song. It just reminds her too much of their real life. But he catches her hand in time, making her stop.

T: Wait! I don't mean no harm…I can see you with my t-shirt on.

Z: (blushes a little) I can see you with nothing on. Feeling on me before you bring this on.

T: Bring that on.

Z: (pouts in annoyance) you know what I mean.

The rest of the team chuckle, all agreeing this was a good song for them.

T: Girl, I'm a freak! You shouldn't say those things.

Z: I'm only trying to get inside your brain. To see if you can work me like you say.

T: Its okay, it's alright. I've got something that you're gonna like.

She turns away from him, out of his grasp.

Z: Hey, is that the truth or are you talking trash? Is your game M.V.P like Steve Nash?

Tony can't take it anymore. Through the song he realizes that they are meant to be, no matter what any one else thinks.

T: Promiscuous girl, where ever you are. I'm all alone and it's you that I want.

Ziva, looking like she on the brink of tears turns to him.

Z: Promiscuous boy, I'm calling your name. But you are driving me crazy the way you're making me wait.

T: Promiscuous girl you're teasing me. You know what I want and I got what you need.

Z: Promiscuous boy, we're one in the same. So we do not need to play games anymore.

And with that, Tony opens his arms and she jumps into them. Still knowing they're being watched, they share a small sensuous kiss.

Their teammates, still watching, open their mouths in shock. Even the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs is! Another applause and their off the stage, they leave the bar without a single goodbye to their friends and co-workers.


	4. Never See Your FAce Again

**Okay, I couldn't help myself. I'm making all the pairings sing together. I hope you don't mind, just couldn't help myself. Oh and by the way I don't own any of these songs or NCIS. **

"… Jimmy and Michelle!" The two are practically pushed onto the stage by McGee and Abby. Both taking deep sighs as they hear the music that begins to play.

Jimmy stands facing his not-so-secret-anymore girlfriend.

P: Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away. You say I'm not your type, but I can make you sway. It makes you burn to learn, you're not the only one. I'd let you be if you put down blazing gun.

The audience laughs as Lee seductively pretends to point the gun to his temple. Poor palmer almost jumped out of his skin.

L: Now you've gone somewhere else, far away. I don't know if I will find you. But you feel my breath, on your neck. Can't believe I'm right behind you.

Both: 'Cause you keep me coming back for more and I feel a little better than I did before. And if I never see your face again, I don't mind cause we've gone much farther than I though we'd get tonight.

Michelle playfully began to trace his jaw with her pointer finger.

L: Sometimes you move so well it's hard not to give in.

P: I'm lost, I can't tell where you end and I begin.

L: It makes you burn to learn. I'm with another man.

At this Palmer looked like he was almost…pissed off.

P: I wonder if he's half the lover that I am. Now you've gone somewhere else, far away. I don't know if I will find you. But you feel my breath, on your neck. Can't believe I'm right behind you again.

Both: Cause you keep coming back for more and I feel a little better than before. And if I never see your face again, I don't mind cause we've gone much farther than I thought we'd get tonight.

Jimmy puts a hand on her hip, making sure she'll look him in the eyes.

P: Baby, baby. Please believe me. Find it in your heart to reach me. Promise not to leave me behind.

L: Take me down, but take it easy. Make me think but don't deceive me. Talk to be about taking your time. You keep me coming back for more and I feel a little better than before.

Both: And if I never see your face again, I don't mind. 'Cause we've gone much farther than I thought we'd get tonight.

Palmer swept her off her feet and spun her around before placing her back.

Both: Cause you keep coming back for more and I feel a little better than before. And if I never see your face again, I don't mind cause we've gone much farther than I thought we'd get tonight.

They smiled at each other as they looked into the other's eyes. Hearing the crowd, they left. Slipping through the back exit to quickly get a taxi to his place.


	5. Their Hearts

"…Jenny and Jethro!" The host announces. Jenny rolls her eyes as the ex-marine takes her hand and guides her to the stage. He tells the man the specific song and they both pick up their separate microphones.

J: Do you still drink whiskey? Can I buy you a round? If nobody's sitting here do you mind if I sit down?

She exhales for a moment. Her mind racing through memories of under cover missions they were on together.

J: I was nervous when I saw you. I almost walked away. And now I can't believe what I'm about to say.

She turns to him. Her arm found across the other, clearly uncomfortable with the situation of the song.

J: These arms want to hold you. These lips want to kiss you. These eyes are glad to see you and baby, I miss you. Let's drive each other crazy like we did back then. Why don't we get together… and break each other's hearts again.

Gibbs cautiously stepped one foot closer to her. She could see the sadness in his usually icy blue eyes.

G: Maybe I had one too many. I don't want to say too much. We both know the reasons why we didn't keep in touch. We're no good for each other. Still it's hard to let it go. And I'm trying to be strong but babe you've got to know.

He's only a stride away from her now. He doesn't chance to come closer. He wants to know if she feels the same.

G: These arms want to hold you. These lips want to kiss you. These eyes are glad to see you and baby, I miss you. Let's drive each other crazy like we did back then. Why don't we get together and break each other's hearts again.

Jenny found sudden interest in her shoes as she hears his voice put emotion in the song. Does he really still love her?

G: And loving you should be the last thing on my mind. It feels so good to let you hurt me one more time.

Her head snaps up at this. A free tear falling down her cream colored skin.

Both: These arms want to hold you. These lips want to kiss you. These eyes are glad to see you. Baby I miss you. Let's drive each other crazy, like we did back then.

Jenny takes the step towards him, wanting so much to wrap her arms around him.

Both: Why don't we get together…and break each other's hearts again.

He puts an arm around her waist.

Both: Why don't we get together and break each other's hearts again?

Over the audiences' applause they can hear the whistles of Tony and Abby. Remembering their co-workers being there they quickly unwrap from their embrace and walk professionally off of the stage. Both acting as if their duet had never happened.


	6. Hate That I Love You

"…Abby and Tim!" The team turns to see McGee's eyes widen like a deer that's caught by the headlights. He's disturbed from his reverie however, when Abby takes him by the hand, tugging him to the stairs.

"Come on Timmy!" She giggles. Tim gulped, following the gothic helplessly. They take the two familiar microphones and wait for the music to begin. They're both in the spot light, Abby in the middle of the stage and Tim two feet away from her.

A: That's how much I love you. Oh yeah that's how much I love you.

Everyone thought that Ziva had a mesmerizing voice… but Abby's melodic tone awed everyone.

A: And I can't stand you. Must everything you do make me wanna smile? Can I not like you for a while? (Shakes her head briefly) No…

Tim takes a step forward looking straight at Abby.

M: But you won't let me. You upset me girl and then you kissed my lips. All of a sudden I forget that I was upset. Can't remember what you did.

She pivots to face him now.

A: You know exactly what to do. So I can't stay mad at you for too long…that's wrong.

M: You know exactly how to touch so that I don't want to fuss and fight no more. Said I despite that I adore you.

A: And I hate how much I love you boy yeah. I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate much I love you boy whoa. But I just can't let you go. And I hate that I love you so ooh.

M: And you completely know the power that you have. The only one that makes me laugh!

the corners of his mouth curve into a small smile. His green eyes are on her but seem to be seeing the past.

A: Sad…it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I love you beyond reason why. And it just ain't right!

M: And I hate how much I love you. I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you girl. ButI just can't let you go. But I hate that I love you so.

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me and your kiss won't make me week. But no one in this world know me the way you know me. So you'll probably always have a spell on me. Yeah oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

He reaches out his free hand and touches her face ever so delicately. Testing the waters. The feeling of his warm hand touching her cheek makes her feel things she hasn't felt since… she ended things with him. She closes her eyes, not wanting him to stop.

A: That's how much I love you, how much I need you. That's how much I need you, how much I love you. That's how much I love you oh need you. That's how much I need you. I need you!

M: And I hate that I love you so.

A: And I hate how much I love you, boy.

M: I can't stand how much I need you.

A: I can't stand how much I need you.

M: But I just can't let you go.

A: No

M: And I that I love you so.

A: Oh and I hate that I love you so.

Both: …So

With that…McGee kissed her forehead. He leaves the stage with her shuffling along behind him.

* * *

**A/N - Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This is my last song because it's the last couple. Review if you want wanna know what happens after they all leave the bar or not. **


	7. Making A Memory

The team all paired up and left the bar their separate ways. With the exception Jenny and Gibbs who sat together in silence at the Blue Dragon's bar. Jethro was nursing his third or probably fourth glass of bourbon and Jenny sipped from her martini. It has been awhile since she drank one of those but didn't feel comfortable consuming the same drink as her ex-lover.

The red head soon realized however, that the girls and she had arrived in the company limo. She had no way to get home besides a taxi or… a ride from the silver haired man beside her. As she turned her head to ask him if he could bring her home he was already off the stool and searching in his pocket for his keys. Once he took them out they exited the bar together. The ride to her place was quick and silent. Being the gentleman he could be at times, Gibbs opened the car door for her and walked her to her door. He nodded his head awkwardly and was just about to trot down the steps when Jenny grabbed his arm.

_Friday night's such a beautiful night_

_Where you going?_

_I didn't mean to blow it. _

_You're upset and I don't know what I said. _

_But I'm sorry. _

_Don't give up on me. _

"Jethro…would you like to come inside?" He looked a little taken aback but gave her a smile and walked in.

_Take off your jacket _

_Don't walk out that door. _

He followed her into her study room where she filled two crystal glasses with bourbon.

"Trying to get me drunk Jen?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Simply finding some ground to talk about." She joked back.

_You and me_

_We should be_

_Making a memory whenever we're together_

_Yeah, look at m._

_Can't you see?_

_We're meant to be making a memory._

They stood across from each other, drinking and staring into each other. The only sound was the faint sound of cars driving by. They were never really good at small talk. Jenny was mentally kicking herself. Wondering why she wanted him to come in. She wanted him out of her life a long time ago. The gruff man's mind was scanning for anything in her body language. Searching for a reason, any reason why she would want him to be there. She knew he didn't do small talk.

Gibbs set his nearly full glass down on her desk, taking a few steps until he was right beside her. Jenny rose in eyebrow in question. Like usual, he didn't say anything about it, just slipped the glass out of her hand to place it beside his.

_Don't pretend you're not smiling. _

_Let's just leave it. _

_You know I didn't mean it. _

_Don't know why we put up such a fight_

_Over nothing_

_When we could be something_

He titled his head just a few millimeters from hers. A little gleam came in his stormy blue eyes. Her heart beat fluttered. She knew that this couldn't happen again. Their time was over and done. They left it in Paris. Didn't they?

"Jethro..." her tone was a warning but the older man didn't listen. His lips crashed into hers. She didn't fight it like she planned on. Her mind was yelling at her to stop but her body wouldn't listen. Her hands traveled to his trench coat, sliding it off his shoulders.

_Take off your jacket. _

_Don't walk out that door. _

_There's no need to leave anymore._

_You and me_

_We should be_

_Making a memory whenever we're together_

_Yeah look at me_

_Can't you see?_

_We were meant to be making a memory._

Jethro shimmied off his coat, his lips never leaving hers. Jenny's arms made there way around his neck, clinging to him as he ran his hands over the silkiness of her dress. They stumbled out of the study room. They're lips were still connected and their bodies invading each others space. Her high heels were kicked off as he wrapped her legs around his waist, climbing them up the stairs.

Her bedroom door was open. He barged right on in, laying her down on her bed. Her hands ran through his hair, grasping on as he flicked off his shoes. Jethro hovered over her. They both were panting.

_Can't do this myself_

_No, I need some help. _

_We all need some help. _

"Jethro we can't." She finally let out. Gibbs stopped nuzzling into her neck and looked up to her face. Jenny almost gasped to see the pained look in his eyes. Was this what she was like after she left all those years ago? Gibbs drew away the lock of her hair that splayed on her cheek.

"Jen this isn't Paris. You're off the job right now. It's just us. I love you." Everything that they kept so elusive unraveled. She reached his lips, pulling them into a forgotten passion.

_Friday night's such a beautiful night_

_Now you're staying_

_You and me _

_We should be_

_Making a memory whenever we're together_

_Yeah, look at me._

_Can't you see?_

_We were meant to be making a memory._

Their love went long into the night. Their clothes were all over the room and the bed rumbled though they didn't care. They were in each other's embrace. A smile was plastered on both of their faces. Neither of them wanted this to end.

_Friday night's such a beautiful night._

_Now you're staying._

_Don't know why we put up such a fight over nothing._

_Making a memory_

Though the sun peaked through her bedroom window and both of them had to return to their duties. Both of them set up a façade that nothing ever happened until the day was once again through and Jenny came down to Gibbs' basement with a bottle of bourbon in her hand.

"Here's to making memories." They clinked glasses and enjoyed another memory in the making.


	8. Be Still

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! Sorry about the long hiatus. Busy, busy, busy and then there was the writer's block (Goodness how I loathe it!). Anyways I've finally finished this one and started on the last couple as well. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

Tim was silently berating himself for letting the duet with his ex/best friend affect him. He pushed the thoughts away, saving them for his reunion with his typewriter. Instead he searched the area for his other co-workers. Gibbs and Director Shepard were at the bar drinking, Ziva and Tony were grabbing their things to leave, and McGee hadn't seen Palmer and Lee for a while. Seeing as it was almost closing time, Tim asked Abby if she would like a ride home.

The pair walked out to the dark parking lot. Abby walked closely next to the junior special agent, feeling more secure knowing he wouldn't disappear into thin air. McGee stiffened as he felt Abby's arm brush against his side. He let out a breath as they split on the separate sides of his Porsche. Both of them jumped when they heard noises coming from the car next to Tim's.

Tim recognized it as Palmer's. At least he knew where they were now. McGee shuddered and Abby quietly gagged before jumping into the car, wanting to get as far away from thatas possible.

**_Far, away from it all _**

**_You and me with no one else around _**

**_A brand new start _**

**_Is all we need, it's all we need to mend these hearts_**

**_Back to the beginning_**

"My place is too far from here. Could I stay over tonight Timmy? I promise I'll behave." Asked Abby looking at him with pouted lips. Without looking at his passenger, Tim contemplated her request before nodding.

"Sure Abs." He looked over just in time to see the wide grin on her face. She turned to face the road again. Both of them became lost in their own thoughts. As they neared their destination Tim's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Y'know it's been a while since I've seen Jethro." His grip lessened.

"Yeah. He's missed you." _I've missed you. _

**_Be still _**

**_Let it go _**

Tim parked the car in the driveway, opened his door, and went to open the door for Abby as well. The Goth being unused to two inch heals, tripped on her own foot. She would have fallen face first if Tim hadn't caught her by the waist first. Abby's forest green eyes met Tim's spring green. For a moment they stayed in that position. Her mouth cautiously descended to his.

"McGee." She exhaled.

**_Before we lost hope_**

**_When we still touched and love was easy_**

However their lips never did touch. Tim's arms automatically straightened her to stand and let go of her waist, leaving to unlock the door. Abby stood there for a few seconds watching him walk away like she had done years before.

**_Be still _**

**_I already know_**

McGee smiled down at the German Shepard who was being cooed over by the forensic scientist. After having enough love and attention, Jethro licked Abby and his owner good night, going back to his doggy bed. Tim shook his head amused.

"We should probably go to sleep too." He said, getting out a sleeping bag.

"I told you before Tim. We're adults we can share your bed." He turned his gaze away.

"I've got some writing to do anyway." He reasoned, struggling to get off his tie. His blazer already thrown over his desk chair and his shoes discarded by the door. Abby was still wearing all her clothes. An idea came to the woman. She walked over to the writing area, catching Gemcity's attention.

**_Foolish one with a smile_**

**_You don't have to be brave _**

**_Every time we fall down_**

**_But we're falling from grace _**

**_I'll gladly climb your walls if you'll meet me half way._**

Abby sat in him chair, propping her foot up in his desk. Slowly she unstapled the heel, making sure McGee was watching and he definitely was. With one shoe off she gingerly dropped it to the ground and repeated the action with her other foot. Tim couldn't help but feel aroused. Abby hid her smirk with feigned clueless ness walking over to him with her usual chipper manner.

She stood so close to him that she could hear the erratic change in his breathing though he tried to hide it. Abby leaned in close to his ear.

"Jethro got your tongue Timmy?" She asked in her gravely sensuous way. The tone he hadn't heard in such a long time. Involuntarily he shivered.

"Abby I-"

"Shh." She placed a red nailed finger on his soft lips. He went still as she undid his tie for him, placing it with his blazer. Gently she pushed him into the bedroom.

**_Slow, slow it down_**

**_Why do we run, we're missing so much time babe_**

**_Just stay in my arms for a while_**

As they entered the bedroom, Abby sat the man down on the side of his bed. He was too stunned to take control. He was going to need a little help. The scientist stood three feet in front of him, a small smile playing on her naked lips. She raised her hands to the back of her neck and unclipped the fabric that held up her dress. The top of it fell down exposing her chest for Tim to see.

Tim moved in front of Abby. A mysterious smirk lay out. His hands found their way to her hips. He kissed her shoulder all the way to her spider web tattoo. Abby let out a small giggled. He nipped at her ear lobe making her squeak. Taking his time he kissed her jaw line and finally… her lips.

**_Be still_**

**_We should've known_**

In no time at all McGee's pants were on the ground followed by Abby's dress. They fell onto the bed kissing, touching, and moaning in pleasure.

"Tim." She whispered as she loosened the buttons on his shirt. Her voice sounding more and more desperate each time more of his chest was exposed. He couldn't help but smile into the crook of her neck at the sound of his name coming from her lips. Abby stripped off his shirt, throwing it to the ground. The only thing they were now wearing was his black boxers and her red panties with a picture of black handcuffs on the front. He thought those to be extremely sexy. Those articles of clothing were shed as well as they attacked each other's mouths: wanting, needing.

**_Foolish one with a smile _**

**_You don't need to be brave _**

**_I'll gladly climb your walls _**

**_If you meet me half way _**

**_Every time we fall down _**

**_But we're falling from grace_**

**_Here's my hand take my heart_**

**_It's yours to take_**

Both of them were panting, exhausted as the sun began to creep up. Tim covered their bodies with the comforter that was pushed aside earlier. Abby wrapped herself around McGee exhaling contently.

"Love you Timmy." She mumbled before being taken away into the land of slumber. McGee's eyes widened. He shifted carefully to his side to get a better look at her. Did he hear just he just thought he did? Tim brushed her black hair strands away from her cheek and kissed it tenderly before resting an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Love you too Abby." He whispered, closing his eyes.

**_Be still_**

**_Be still now_**

**_Be still _**

**_Be still _**

**_Be still_**

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so how was it? Review please!_**


End file.
